Misunderstandings
by rapunzells
Summary: My idea of what happens after Ella tells Ezra to leave becuase he's in love with Spencer. Takes place during 2.12. First fanfic! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra stared at Ella, confused. _Spencer? Why would Ella think Ezra was in love with Spencer?_ "What are you talking about…?" Ezra slowly asked. He was talking to the mother of the person he loves and she clearly didn't realize it was Aria he was in love with. This could turn out bad.

Ella's eyebrows shot up, "Don't play dumb!" She exclaimed, "Ezra, you just told me you were in love with Spencer Hastings!" Ella was talking a little too loud, for at that sentence, Peter Hastings stalked over to Ella and Ezra.

He was staring a hole right through Ezra, "What. Did. You. Do. With. My. Daughter?" He demanded. Ezra was unsure of what he should do. An angry Hastings is never good.

"It's not your daughter, Mr. Hastings, I promise," Ezra confirmed. Ella's eyes bugged out, and she stared at Ezra in shock. _At least she finally gets it_. Ezra smiled at her.

"You're…with…" Ella was so close to saying it, but Ezra didn't expect the next words that came out of her mouth, "Hanna Marin?" Ella was sure to talk in a whisper, so Ashley wouldn't hear. Ashley's way worse than the Hastings.

"No! Um…" Ezra trailed off. This wasn't how he wanted Ella and Byron to find out about his illegal affair: In a police station. Just then, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily walked through the doors, and to their parents. They were all getting ready to leave. Ella pulled Byron aside, and told Ezra to bring Aria out to the parking lot when Aria was ready.

The first thing Aria saw in the waiting room was the love of her life. She looked around to make sure her parents weren't there, before running up to Ezra and kissing him, "I-" she started, but was cut off by Ezra.

"Your parents are outside," he talked in a quick whisper, "I think they figured it out."

Aria froze. _Today? Really?_ _Of all days, they figured it out today_. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"They want us to meet them outside," Ezra told her, holding onto her hand and guiding her out of the police station.

Outside, Ella and Byron were talking in hushed voices next to the police station's entrance. When they saw Aria and Ezra coming, they immediately got quiet, and watched as Aria and Ezra walked out, hand in hand. Byron looked disgusted, as he turned to Aria, "He really has you fooled, doesn't he?"

Ella turned to him and gave him a look that said, 'please don't do this', and said, "What he means is: how did this _start_?"

Aria looked to Ezra before turning back to Ella and Byron-who was fuming- she began talking, "Well, it was the day we got back from Iceland…Labor Day-the day _before school_. After I dropped Mike off at lacrosse tryouts, I went to that Hollis bar to get something to eat, and-"

Byron cut her off, "A _bar_? That does it! Ezra, you're going to jail for hurting my girl, and Aria, you're grounded!" He lunged forward, but Ella grabbed a hold of him.

"Byron…" She hissed, trying to be understanding of the couple, who you could tell were in love by looking at them, "Don't do this…" She turned to Aria and Ezra, "Aria…" she said, "do you have your car with you?"

"No, um, it's at the church." Aria stated.

Ella turned to Ezra, "Would it be a bother for you to bring Aria to the Hastings's or Marin's?"

"Not at all, Ella," Ezra said.

Ella smiled, "Great, Aria, just stay with your friends until we figure this out, okay?"

"Okay," Aria agreed.

Once they were in Ezra's car, Ezra turned to Aria, "Well…that went well…" he said sarcastically.

At least Aria was free of all her secrets now.


	2. MIke's Secrets

**Hey! So thanks to iEatPuckerBerrys, ConsiousCare, princessjasmine5709, SolitudeMyLove, xKiki, .dreamers, .dreamers, sandra1992 for reveiwing the previous chapter :) It really made my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars :''(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So...here's chapter two...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella sat in the Montgomery living room, staring at a raging Byron. She was almost sure Aria was staying over Ezra's tonight, but she decided against sharing that with Byron. He'd <em>definitely <em>call the police then.

"Ella! This is wrong! Not only did she go in a bar, but she was in an illegal relationship! Two illegal things in one year! And then there's Mike…!" Byron shouted.

"Byron, please," Ella pleaded, trying to be understanding of Aria. She couldn't be assuming things, because it probably wouldn't be true. Nothing's ever true in Rosewood.

Just then, Mike trudged down the stairs, looking better than usual. His therapy was really working. "What're you guys talking about?" He asked, scratching his head and grabbing a root beer from the fridge.

Byron cracked a small smile, Mike was no longer depressed. Now they just have to deal with Aria.

Ella looked at Mike, "Nothing," she lied. She hated to admit that she and her husband were fighting, and it's probably better if Mike didn't know…

"Your sister and her teacher might wanna tell you about it," Byron smirked.

Mike's eyes got wide, "You mean…about their affair?" He whispered. Maybe he could finally spill his _A_ secret.

"Uhh, yeah," Ella looked down at her feet, "Did you already know about Aria and Ezra? Did Aria tell you?"

Mike took a deep breath. It's time for an episode of _Mike Spills All_. "I…did."

Byron stared Mike down, "And you kept it a secret?" He cried.

"I have my reasons!" Mike shrieked.

"Calm down, you two." Ella soothed.

"Okay, well, dad, do you remember that time Noel Kahn started that rumor about Mr. Fitz and a student? And how Aria was practically in tears?" Byron nodded as Mike took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, I followed her car after that, when I told you I was getting McDonald's. She stopped at this apartment complex…and I followed her in at a distance. I saw her open a door using a key from under someone's mat, and walk into the apartment. Umm…I kinda peeked into the apartment a few minutes after she went in there. I just quickly and quietly opened the door enough to see them kissing."

Byron and Ella looked at Mike in awe. Both their kids can keep secrets, apparently. "Why wouldn't you tell anybody?" Byron demanded.

Mike looked to the ground. "Well, uhh…I got home, and somebody texted me, saying that they knew I peeked in his apartment."

Ella furrowed her eyebrows together and cautiously asked, "Who?"

Mike took a deep breath, "They go by the name of _A_," he stated, "And they've been black mailing me since I saw Aria and Ezra kissing."

"Now why exactly would they do that? So Aria could keep her secret?" Byron asked, incredulous.

"No…A had things on me, too…" Mike slowly said.

Ella noticed that Mike was getting uncomfortable, "Was it that you broke into houses?" She asked.

Mike's head shot up, and he spoke in a firmer voice, "I did that because of A. A told me to break into the houses. And A told me which houses to go to and what to get. Camping gear from the Fieldses, homemade lanterns from Officer Reynolds's, and other stuff that the bitch convinced me would have a significant meaning. I even had to order some boots just to dig 'em up." Mike groaned at the memory.

"How did A contact you?" Ella asked, rubbing Mike's back in a soothing manner.

"Through e-mails and texts," Mike replied, burying his head in his hands.

Byron was beyond furious, "My own two children!" he fumed, "victims of harassment and statutory rape! I'm calling the police!"

Mike shot up, "Wait, no! Do _not_ call the police! A has a lot on me! And I could get arrested for the things A knows!"

"What things…?" Ella asked.

_No turning back now,_ Mike thought, as he opened his mouth to start revealing his deepest secrets.

**Poor Mikey. Being stalked sucks. And the only reason I included him here, is cuz I'm not really a fan of Mike in the show. So this is why I decided he acts the way he does.**

**Reveiw Please!**


	3. All Secrets Are Finally Out

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. It really meant alot. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own PLL...what else is new?**

"The night Jenna got blinded, I know what happened," Mike closed his eyes before continuing, "Alison told me to spy on them during a sleepover. When the girls saw, she said I was Toby, and then she threw a firework in the Cavanaugh's garage. That's how Jenna got blinded. Because of me."

Byron looked shocked, "Why would you do something like that?" He asked.

Mike took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "Because Alison had something on me. Something A knew, that I didn't want anybody to know." Byron and Ella looked at Mike, confused, "I'm gay."

Ella hugged her son, while Byron stood, frozen. "Who are you with?" Byron asked. If it's a teacher, or anyone more than two years older than Mike, Byron would be adding to his 'Punch Him' list.

Mike swallowed hard, "Chaz Waggoner." **(A/N: That kid that Mike got in a fight with over him being a robber. Let me know if you'd rather have Mike be with Jason DiLaurentis...jk! But that could totally happen...)**

Ella was unsure of what to do. Both her kids were in relationships she didn't exactly approve of. But she didn't want to seem like a mean mother who doesn't understand anything. She had to accept Mike and Aria's relationships. "Well, I'm glad you told us that. I'm glad you told us all of that, actually, Mike." Ella said, then looked at Byron, "Byron, wanna go upstairs? We should talk."

* * *

><p>Ezra and Aria were sitting in Ezra's car, having a very heated make-out session. Aria's phone buzzed, causing them to pull apart. "I should probably get going…" Aria trailed off, jumping out of the car, and walking home-Ezra dropping her off at her house would give away that Aria spent last night at his apartment. He had stopped his car around the corner two minutes ago, and their 'good-bye' kiss had lasted a little long.<p>

She turned the corner, and looked at her phone. She had two messages, Aria decided to open the one from Ella first:

_Hey, Aria, where'd you stay?_

Aria quickly typed back:

_Hanna's. Spencer was there too. It was great, the four of us just watched movies and went to bed. I'm walking home right now._

She smiled. That's exactly what she did last night. Except she was with Ezra. Her smile faded when she realized who sent the other message. It said unknown:

_Have a fun night, last night? Your little brother revealed a few of his deepest secrets, while you were making out with your English teacher. Soon Mommy and Daddy will be right where Dr. Sullivan is. _

_Kisses!_

_-A_

Aria looked over her shoulder. How did A know what happened at her house? Did A have cameras set up _everywhere_? She quickly ran home, and walked inside, where Mike, Ella, and Byron were all having lunch. She slowly sat down, wondering why the atmosphere was so awkward in the kitchen.

Ella eyed Aria, and then began talking, "So, I was thinking of having Ezra and Chaz over for dinner tomorrow night. Ya know, so we could all get to know them better."

"Who's Chaz?" Aria asked.

"Mike's boyfriend," Byron cleared up.

Aria turned to Mike, "You're…"

Mike nodded, and continued eating.

"It sounds like a good idea, mom," Aria said.

"Great, then I'll invite them over tomorrow." Ella smiled.

**Sorry for its shortness! I typed this when I got home from school (ew) yesterday. The next chapter will have more Ezria in it, and more words. Reveiw, Please!**


	4. The Letter Me!

**Yay, I'm back! I was busy ALL WEEK so sorry I couldn't get this to you earlier! Chapter 5 will hopefully be up by Monday :)**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reveiwed! It only takes a few seconds, so please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. boo-hoo :'(**

**AND ALSO...I got a Twitter! It's _PretLilBethany_!**

* * *

><p>"Mike," Aria said, as she slipped her earring on. They were getting ready for tonight, when Ezra and Chaz would come over.<p>

Mike turned around and spoke in an annoyed voice, "What do you want?" he asked.

Aria took a deep breathe. She had to know. "What exactly did you and Mom and Dad talk about last night?"

"Well, I just told them some stuff," Mike vaguely answered.

Aria groaned, "What kind of stuff?" she demanded.

"Just that I'm gay…and why I kept it from them."

"Why did you?"

"Just…I'll tell you later, okay?"

Aria murmured _fine_, and made her way downstairs to help her mom set the table. Within a few minutes, Ezra and Chaz had arrived and everybody was taking their seats at the table. Aria's phone buzzed in her denim jacket pocket and she quickly checked the text:

_Still wondering what Mike said that could get Mommy and Daddy killed? Here's a hint: It starts with the letter me!_

_-A_

Aria gasped, causing everyone to look at her. Mike had the same look on his face that the girls get when one of them gets a message.

Everyone sat down, Aria staring out the window into utter darkness, somehow expecting to see A just chilling on her back porch. Ezra sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "You okay?" he asked. Aria just nodded as she shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. Ezra, Aria, Chaz, and Mike sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Ella and Byron to come down the stairs.

Ella flew down the stairs and stopped as she eyed Aria and Mike holding the hands of their boyfriends. She slowly took a deep breath, she was the_ understanding mother_. Then she asked, "Has anyone seen Byron?"

Mike and Aria's eyes got wide. They both had an idea of what happened to him. Chaz and Ezra exchanged glances-clearly something weird was going on with the Montgomery kids. "Uhh…no, I haven't" Ezra told Ella.

Ella looked around the room, waiting for somebody to say they knew where he was, but no one did. Mike and Aria's phones started buzzing. They flinched and both looked at their phone, gasping at what A sent them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I had writer's block. The major kind.<strong>

**Blame it on school (ew), that place sucks the life outta me!**


	5. 5 Hours Omg, guys, Ezria car sex!

**Okay...the chapter's late, and I'm not all that proud of it.**

**BUUUUT, did you guys hear about the 2.17 EZRIA CAR SEX SCENE? I'm posting this at 8:36 PM, and I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, or for another effin WEEEEEEEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, but if I did, 2.17 would be airing in less than two weeks, rather than, like, February (which is when my b-day is...omg whatta present!)**

* * *

><p>Aria let go of Ezra's hand and slowly shifted away from him to reread the text:<p>

_Want Daddy back? Well you're gonna have to do what I say, or he dies…go back to Jackie's office, and tell her she can have Ezra, then watch what I tell her to do!_

_Kisses! (Literally)_

_-A_

Aria froze. She sneaked glances at her mom-who was smiling sympathetically at Mike. Mike is _definitely _being stalked by A.

And A's making her choose between Ezra and her father.

Ella clapped her hands together after a moment, "Well!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we just have some lasagna…and Byron will turn up eventually." She was trying to convince everybody, but Aria, Mike, and herself had an idea of who was behind it…

Everyone ate, and talked a little bit about their confusing relationships to clear things up. Aria was somewhere else, though. She and Ezra have already been through so much, and telling her parents was supposed to _finally_ make things better with their relationship. If she let A have his/her way, then Jackie would probably end up kissing Ezra-even if she for some reason didn't want to-A could get _anyone_ to do _anything_.

Aria _really_ didn't want to go back to Jackie's office. She really didn't. But if she did, she would get her father back. Her lying, cheating father. She and Ezra have worked so hard to get to where they are in their relationship, and it would all be thrown out for her to allow Jackie to kiss Ezra. _Clearly, Mike has to do something, so maybe I'm off the hook_, Aria thought to herself. For now, she would act as if that A text never happened, and Mike would do whatever A told him to do, and it would all end up being nothing in the end.

_Sounds like a plan_, Aria thought, as she led Ezra outside and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he left. She watched his car turn the corner, and hurtled through the doorway, almost knocking over Chaz in the process. She quickly took the stairs two at a time, and ran into Mike's room. His laptop was on, so she opened it. She went on internet explorer, and heard Mike's footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, she checked the history, and her jaw dropped at all the chat rooms Mike's been on. It must've been easy for A to do all this to her poor brother. The door to Mike's room swung open, to reveal Mike.

"Aria…what are you doing in my room? On my computer?" He asked, walking up and slamming the laptop shut.

Aria stood up, "I was seeing if…if you were being stalked by A, too."

"You're being stalked by A?" Mike's eyes widened.

Aria nodded, "And Spence, Emily, and Hanna." She clarified.

"What'd A tell you to do to get dad back?" Mike hurriedly asked Aria.

"To tell Ezra's ex-fiancé that she can have Ezra, and watch what A tells his ex, Jackie, to do."

Mike's eyes widened, "Sounds dangerous…A can tell Jackie to do some pretty damaging things…."

"And Jackie wouldn't have any problem doing anything what A would tell her to do," Aria added.

"Well A told me to…to tell…the cops…totellthecopsaboutyouandEzra," Mike finished quickly.

"Come again?" Aria asked, hoping she didn't decode Mike's sentence correct.

"A told me to tell the cops about you and Ezra," Mike stated, slower.

**(still thinking about 2.17...)**

* * *

><p>The next day, Aria woke up and began to get ready. She smiled slightly, thinking of how things were going to go. Mike and Aria agreed to not tell Ella about their A messages, and to act as if they never got the messages. <em>Just erase the tasks from memory<em>. It was better that way-since the last time A did this, the girls ended up in the police station.

Aria turned on her phone to check her messages. She had two new ones, and she decided to check the text from the blocked number first, just to get it over with:

_Don't think I missed the conversation you and Mikey had last night, I'm always watching, and you got 5 hours to complete that task…_

_-A_

Aria groaned. Then she stood up straighter, and deleted the message. A can't harass her through texts anymore. Aria's just going to ignore A from now on.

Aria smiled as she read the next text:

_Last night went pretty well, wanna come over?_

_-Ezra_

Quickly, Aria texted back:

_Sure. Now a good time?_

Ezra texted back within seconds:

_Of course._

"Mom," Aria called, "I'm going to Ezra's!"

"Okay," Ella said sadly, looking sleep-deprived. Byron still wasn't back.

Out of nowhere, Mike grabbed Aria's wrist and pulled her aside, "We're not following A's orders, right?" he asked.

Aria quizzically looked at Mike, "No…"

Mike let go of Aria's wrist and let her go out to her car. Aria got in and drove to Ezra's apartment, trying to think of everything but the first letter of the alphabet. Ezra opened his door, and kissed Aria as a greeting. Aria slipped in the tiny apartment and sat on the couch.

* * *

><p>Aria left Ezra's that night, <em>hours<em> after A said her time was up. She got in her car, and headed home. As she was backing into the garage, her eyes darted down to the backseat of her car, and she let out an ear-splitting scream, before breaking down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think of it? What's in the car?<strong>

**Reveiw!**


	6. No, You Can't

**It's another short chapter, but...whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Now get start reading!**

Within seconds, Mike was outside, holding onto his phone with a scared look on his face. He ran over to the car and peeked in the back window. Aria was still hysterically crying, and now Mike was, too. What was in the back seat of Aria's car? The dead body of Ella Montgomery.

* * *

><p>The next morning, things were slightly calmer. Ella was gone, and Byron had returned. Somebody in a black mask had taken him to a motel room and forced him to stay there until Ella's body was found. A.<p>

Aria cried thinking about it. Ella had _three _stab wounds when they found her. Luckily, the police didn't believe that any of the Montgomerys did it. According to an e-mail Mike got, that's what A wanted.

Aria turned on her phone; she had texts from everybody who had her number. Scrolling though all her text messages, she found one from Ezra:

_So sorry about what happened. You can come over if you want._

Aria looked around the house. It was all quiet except for her father's occasional sobs, and Mike's music. She couldn't spend all day at home-it was too depressing.

Slowly, Aria made her way to her father's room, "Dad?' she timidly asked as he took his head out of his hands, "Can I go to Ezra's?"

Byron cleared his throat and stood up, "No," he said simply, leaving Aria in his bedroom. Confused, Aria followed him into the hall.

"Why not?" she asked, "Do you just…not want me to leave the house. Or-"

"It's because," he firmly interrupted, "I never accepted your relationship."

Aria's eyes widened, "Mom did," she spat.

"Well I don't He was your teacher, and it's wrong."

Aria was furious, "But Meredith-"

"We aren't to ever talk about Meredith again. You can't go to his apartment. Case closed."

**Oh the dramarama! It was Ella! And now, Byron doesn't accept the awesomness of Ezria-what a sad life he lives...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is...THE LAST CHAPTER! I kinda lost interest in this story, so it isn't all that great...but I'm working on a new fic, as well as chapter 2 of Someone Like You. Hopefully my teachers at school will realize I have better things to do than homework...then I can acutally update things on here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

* * *

><p>A few days past and today was Saturday- Ella's funeral. Byron still hadn't accepted Aria and Ezra's relationship, and Aria was getting worried. <em>Would he ever accept it?<em> Aria slipped on her black heels, and got in her car to go to the funeral. She was _not _driving with Byron-even to her own mother's funeral. Mike was going with Chaz, so Aria was forced to drive by herself to the church.

Aria pulled into the church parking lot, and got out of her car, rushing into the church to avoid answering questions that the nosey residents of Rosewood had. Inside, Byron and Mike were sitting in the front of the church, trying to hold back sobs. There were already about fifty people there, and Aria had a hard time spotting Ezra. He was about twenty feet from her. Aria waved and began sneakily moving her way toward him. As she was slipping into the pew, she locked eyes with her dad- he was furious. "Aria" he mouthed, "Come here. Now" Mike was sitting in between Byron and Chaz, staring at Aria with glassy eyes.

Looking between Byron and Ezra, Aria took a deep breath. "Go," Ezra said, forcing a smile.

"I don't-" Aria started, but was interrupted by Ezra, "It's fine. We can talk after."

She slowly made her way to where her family was sitting. Aria sat down next to Mike as Spencer, Hanna, and Emily rushed in and sat down next to her.

"What's with Ezra being over there?" Spencer asked, motioning to where Ezra was talking with Lucas's parents.

Aria turned around to make sure Byron was busy, and quickly whispered, "My dad won't let us be together."

"Your mom did!" Hanna exclaimed.

Emily turned to Aria, "Give him some time." She advised, as the priest began to speak.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony was over, Aria and the girls stood just outside the gates of the cemetery. "I'm so sorry about you mom, Aria." Hanna murmured.<p>

"Thanks," Aria responded, staring straight at Ezra, who was in an intense conversation with Mike.

"Your dad will come around eventually, Aria. He has to." Emily said.

"Well I can't wait for that!" Aria exclaimed.

Spencer smiled, "Honey, there's no way to speed up time. Emily's right. It'll eventually happen. He just needs time."

Aria groaned, "You people! I need my dad to accept it _now._" And with that, Aria ran from the girls and to Ezra. She tapped Ezra on the shoulder, and when he turned around, they locked lips. A silence fell over the cemetery as everyone watched Aria kissing her former teacher. The kiss didn't last long, though, seeing as they were at a funeral, but as they pulled apart, Aria watched as Byron's face progressively get softer and turn into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Ps I've never been to a funeral, so sorry if everything I said didn't make sense...<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reveiwed! As soon as I post this, Imma go write :D**


End file.
